It is highly demanded to form a uniform thickness of plated film on various members, such as electronic/electric components, parts for transportations such as automobiles, and constructional members, so various approaches have been proposed to respond to such demand.
One of the proposed approaches is an in-line method in which plural members to be plated are continuously immersed in the plating solution (or may be subjected to a jet flow of the plating solution), and plating is performed while moving the members in the plating solution (or while moving the region subjected to the jet flow of the plating solution). According to this method, even though the period of time for plating one member to be plated tends to be long, a number of plated members, in which each plated film is formed on the surface to be plated of the member, can be obtained in a short period of time. This method may be suitable for a case where the total number of members to be plated is large such as standard products and the members have a simple shape (such as planar plate shape).
On the other hand, batch-type plating may also be selected such as due to a fewer number of members to be plated for the above in-line method. In such batch-type plating, as disclosed for example in Patent Literature 1 or 2 below, a member to be plated may be rotated in the plating bath thereby equalizing the flow of plating solution supplied to the member and thus enhancing the uniformity of the thickness of the plated film.